


Что тебя гложет?

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Hickeys, ItaSasu - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Он не мог им рассказать, нельзя было, чтобы его команда узнала. Это была его слабость, единственная слабость, которую он себе позволял.





	Что тебя гложет?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whats Eating You?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466862) by ursweethearles. 



Было утро понедельника, ранний июнь, и Коноху палило нещадное солнце. Всякий здравомыслящий горожанин не высовывался из дома или же спасался в теньке. А вот для троих чуунинов из команды номер семь день был особенно скверным, поскольку они торчали на мосту в ожидании своего хронически опаздывающего сэнсея, который должен был обеспечить их миссией. Угрюмо растянувшийся на утоптанной земле Наруто вместе с горькой мыслью —  _ну, нас хотя бы двое_  — хмуро гадал, куда запропастился Саске. Настроение было настолько отвратительным, что даже перекрывало взволнованность от шанса побыть наедине с Сакурой. Наруто вздохнул.  
  
И как только он заслышал хруст сухой травы под приближающимися ногами, то готов был уже обматерить их обладателя. Но застопорился на секунду, когда увидел впалые щёки и глаза, обвисшие немытые волосы, неестественно ссутуленную спину. Словом, выглядел Саске просто кошмарно. Блондин нахмурился. Прошло некоторое время с их последней совместной миссии, но всё равно зрелище несколько застало его врасплох. Блондин подался ближе к Саске и открыл рот.  
  
— Где тебя носило, Тэме? Некоторые тут с восьми часов ждут, как было  _велено_. А ты чем такой особенный, что можешь не приходить вовремя, а? — глаза его чуть округлились, заметив на шее чуунина лилово-синие метки, маленькой дорожкой уходящие под воротник. Он слегка побледнел, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Саске, и тут просто потерял дар речи, потому что стоический Учиха  _покраснел_  и поспешно отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Пара дел нарисовалась, забей. Кстати, Какаши-сенсей ещё не появлялся?  
  
Наруто безмолвно покачал головой, а Сакура уже повернула голову, чтобы чисто по привычке на него наорать, однако произвела лишь звучный прерывистый вздох, когда сама увидела метки, и глаза у неё слегка расширились. После она выдавила из себя улыбку.  
  
— Эй, Саске! — девочка попыталась превратить обычный свой пресный энтузиазм в приветливость, но вышло так себе. — А кто эта счастливица, мм? — она чуть поморщилась от звучания собственного голоса, старательно изображая беззаботность, но получалось у неё лишь отчаяние. Саске только недовольно фыркнул.  
  
— Эй, Тэме, ну расскажи нам. Сакура вежливо тебя спросила, не отмахивайся от неё вот так, это  _некрасиво_ , — Наруто как обычно спешил угодить Сакуре, без раздумий затевая стычку. Однако в этот раз резвости у него поубавилось, как только он увидел выражение глаз Саске.  
  
— Сказал же: забей. Не было никакой девчонки и вообще это не важно, Добе.  
  
Как раз во время его реплики с деревьев ловко спрыгнул Какаши и приземлился на парапет моста, улыбаясь своей команде.  
  
— Простите, я опоздал. Возникли... дела.  
  
Ребята разом обернулись к нему, чуть уронив головы набок по причине отсутствия какого-либо абсурдного оправдания, но Саске мысленно поблагодарил учителя за выбор времени, потому что к моменту, когда товарищи по команде опять посмотрели на него, к его лицу уже вернулась привычная маска, а злость во взгляде была запечатана куда подальше.  
  


***

  
  
Было темно, луна закуталась в облака, но Саске всё равно мог различить знакомую фигуру, прислонившуюся к мостовому парапету совсем неподалёку от того места, где сегодня утром Саске чуть не сорвался. Он не мог им рассказать, нельзя было, чтобы его команда узнала. Это была его слабость, единственная слабость, которую он себе позволял.   
  
Старший мальчик повернулся при его приближении, как всегда чувствуя приход Саске, сколь бы тихо тот ни двигался, и младшего это немного огорчило. Впрочем он сразу же и думать об этом забыл, как только у него на талии очутились мозолистые руки, привлекающие его к более высокой фигуре, но такой же худой, гибкой и бледной. Тёплые губы коротко коснулись лба, прежде чем опуститься на губы Саске, слегка покусывая, пока те не раскрылись, впуская настойчивый язык.  
  
Когда старший разорвал контакт, Саске дышал тяжело и напряжённо. А губы напротив него улыбнулись, и жаркий язык прошёлся по челюсти, вниз по шее, острые зубы несильно сомкнулись на ключицах. Тогда Саске попытался отстранить старшего, хотя это стремление совсем не шло от сердца.  
  
— Эй, прекращай, мудак. Не оставляй больше следов. Они бросаются в глаза и вызывают чертовски неудобные вопросы, — Саске почувствовал щекочущее дыхание на своей влажной коже, когда старший усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь просто рассказать им, отото. Сказать той шаловливой девчонке, которая за тобой увивается, что ты уже занят.  
  
Саске нахмурился при этих словах.  
— Я не могу им рассказать, и ты это знаешь.  
  
Губы невесомо проследовали выше, слегка пощекотав за ухом, отчего Саске не смог подавить глухой стон. Он ощутил ухмылку у себя на коже и опять попытался оттолкнуться, на сей раз с бо́льшим успехом, хотя сильные руки так и остались на его бёдрах.   
  
— Я  _серьёзно_ , Аники! Прекрати, я не могу сейчас ввязываться в это дерьмо, — Саске не успел и глазом моргнуть, даже вздохнуть толком не смог, как весь воздух из него и вышибло, когда эти жилистые руки внезапно развернули его, сильно сталкивая с ограждением моста и нагибая, пока край парапета не впился в живот, из-за чего Саске пришлось проглотить слабое болезненное мычание.  
  
— И я серьёзно, Саске. Ты мой, и я оставлю на твоей коже всё, что пожелаю. Они должны знать, но ты, разумеется, ничего не расскажешь.   
  
Саске застонал, когда губы вновь приложились к его шее, и старший брат вжался в него сильнее, притираясь своим тазом к его, впечатывая в парапет. Саске тотчас позабыл, зачем сопротивлялся рту Итачи, потому что ощущать его на коже было так тепло и чертовски  _приятно_ , что в этот момент стало наплевать, пусть даже о них узнает весь мир, потому что только в эту минуту всё прочее исчезало и оставались только они вдвоём, только  _это_.  
  
Его дыхание отяжелело ещё больше, и пальцы Итачи впутались ему в волосы, оттягивая Саске за них назад, теснее к твёрдой груди. Плащ, который Итачи обычно носил, лежал в стороне на земле, старая униформа АНБУ светилась на нём, пока он вбивался в младшего брата, вытягивая музыкальные стоны и крики из его по-детски мягких губ.  
  
Под конец Итачи улыбнулся, потому что в этот самый момент Саске снова принадлежал ему, и когда Итачи на утро возвращался в штабквартиру Акацуки с каким-нибудь дурацким отчётом или же отправлялся на какую-нибудь ничтожную миссию, — Саске никуда не исчезал, и посредством этих меток, посредством заявлений, вытравленных на бледной коже, даже после ухода Итачи — Саске по-прежнему принадлежал ему.


End file.
